fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Smile precure 6
Smile precure 6 is from the series smile precure but more characters, and more battles. It is all about friendship, and smiles. Smile precure 6 is the second series of the pretty cure. Characters: Miyuki-she is a bright, energetic girl who loves fairy tales. Although she is a scatterbrain, and gets flustered easily, she has a determination to get what she wants, and is seldom unhappy. Whenever she is happy, she is fond of saying," Ultra happy". At the start of the series, she is a newly transferred student at Nanairogaoka middle school. Miyuki's alter ego is cure happy. Akane-an unusually passionate girl, she is able to get into any mood easily, and loves to make others laugh. Her family runs an okonomiyaki restaurant, and she often helps out there. In school, she is part of the volleyball team. She was born in Osaka, and thus speaks on Kansai dialect. Her alter ego is cure sunny. She controls the power of fire. Yayoi-while being a little bit of a crybaby, she is actually quite a strong girl at heart. She is good sympathizing with others, and will always keep a promise. Although she excels at drawing manga, she had never shown anyone her work due to her shy nature. She is part of the home economics club at school. Her alter ego is cure peace. She controls the power of lightning. Nao-she is a girl with a strong sense of justice, and has no tolerance for wrongdoers. An older sister-type, she is popular even with girls. While tough, she also has a feminine side, as she loves cute things. Her alter ego is cure march. She controls the power of wind. Reika-with her elegant demeanor, she is an awe-inspiring yet kind girl. As vice-head of the student council, and now president, she is very reliable. Though she does not get angry at other's carelessness, she can be most frightening one of all when she does not get angry. She is part of the archery team in school. Her alter ego is cure beauty. Sakura-When she transfer to Nanairogaoka middle school, she became more popular. She is rich, and very kind to others. She is part of the swim team, but not in school. She loves to go to beaches, and look at the sea. She smiles, and never gets mad like Miyuki, and Reika. She became best friends with Miyuki, and is very close to Reika. Her alter ego is cure royal. She controls the power of waves. Story- After the smile precure lost their powers from defeating Pierrot, they still became friends. Candy was gone forever. But it's not the end, Pierrot has came back, but stronger. His apprentice became new. Royal queen is back with a new daughter, who could it be. Episode 1: Miyuki was in her room crying," Candy, I miss you, I hope you had a fun time being the queen, sincerely yours, Miyuki," Miyuki said to herself. She went out, and saw her friends. She ran to them," Hey guys," Miyuki said. Reika smiled, and look at everyone," I heard that we have a new student today," Reika said. Akane clapped her hands," I wonder who it is," Akane asked. Miyuki wondered too. They got to school, and went inside their homeroom. As they got in, Miyuki, and her friends saw girl looking out the window," Wow, she is so pretty," Nao said. They all nodded, and they sat down on their desk," I wonder who she is," Miyuki asked. The teacher came to the homeroom," Good morning students, we have a new student today," the teacher said. Akane smiled, and look at the teacher. The teacher called out the girl," Will you please come to the front please," the teacher said. The girl walked to the front, and turned," Hello, my name is Sakura, and I am rich, and a model," Sakura said. She bowed, and walked back to her desk," Wow, Sakura, you're so cool," the girl said. She thank him, and pay attention to the teacher. It was lunch time, and Sakura was sitting by the tree. Miyuki, and her friends saw them," Is she alone," Akane asked. Reika nodded, and stared at her," Yes, apparently she has no friends, and she is in the swim team," Reika said. Miyuki ran to her, and sat down by her," Hi, my name is Miyuki," Miyuki said. Sakura nodded," I know, I heard of you, and your friends," Sakura said. Miyuki look at her friends," How do you know us," Miyuki asked. Sakura walked towards them, and Miyuki followed," I just know," Sakura said. She sat down by Miyuki, and smiled," Hey, do you wanna go to my swim practice," Sakura asked. Miyuki smiled, and nodded," We love to," Miyuki said. Nao, and Akane smiled nervously," You agree with everything do you," Nao said. Miyuki gasped," I don't agree with everything you know," Miyuki said. Sakura laughed," Ha Ha, you are so funny Miyuki," Sakura said. Miyuki look at Sakura," Wow, you laugh so easily," Miyuki said. Sakura nodded, and the bell rang again. They walked back to class, and as Miyuki, and her friends sat down on her desk, Miyuki saw Candy looking at them," Candy," Miyuki yelled. Akane, and the others stand up, and they got shocked," Candy, here, where is she," they said. The teacher called them," Quiet in the class," the teacher said. They bowed, and Sakura whispered to them," You know Candy," Sakura asked. Akane was shock, and covered Miyuki's mouth," Candy, who is that," Akane said. Sakura was suspicious," Ok," Sakura said. Miyuki rose her hand," Um, Can me, and Akane go outside for a while, I need to talk to her," Miyuki asked. The teacher nodded, and Miyuki pulled Akane's hand. Yayoi, Nao, and Reika stand too," Can we go with them," Yayoi asked. The teacher gasped, and nodded," Yes, you may," the teacher said. They ran out the door, and followed Miyuki, and Akane," Wait for us," Nao said. They got out the door, and Candy ran to them," Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao, Reika, I miss you so much Kuru-," Candy said. They hugged Candy, and look at her," What's the good news," Miyuki asked. Candy waved her arms," Royal queen has a new daughter," Candy said. Miyuki, and her friends gasped," Who is it," they all asked. Candy raised her hand," Well...well," Candy said. Miyuki, and her friends nodded," Well," They said. Candy crossed her hand," I don't know," Candy said. Miyuki, and her friends was shocked to hear that. They ran back to their class, and sat back down," Everything is fine," Reika said. Miyuki smiled, and payed attention. The bell rang, and they followed Sakura," Well, are all of you ready to go see my swim practice," Sakura asked. Miyuki, and her friends nodded," Yeah, were ready," they all said. They got to her swim practice," Hey, Sakura, Good thing you weren't late," the girl said. Sakura smiled," Guys, this is Yamada, she is my new friend, but me, and her don't go to the same school," Sakura said. Miyuki waved, and her friends smiled," Nice to meet you," Miyuki said. Yamada waved them back, and Sakura changed for her swim practice," Ok, I am ready," Sakura said. She walked to the pool, and jumped," Wish me luck," Sakura said. Miyuki nodded, and waved," I am so ultra happy," Miyuki said. Sakura smiled, and she swim back, and forth," Don't worry, I can do this," Sakura thought. She finished swimming, and a new bad guy came," Pretty cure, Pierrot wants to give revenge on you," the bad guy said. Miyuki gasped, and clenched her hand," Who are you," Miyuki asked. The bad guy laughed," My name is Fox turn, and I am a bad end guard," Fox turn said. Miyuki got angry," We're gonna kill you," Miyuki yelled. Fox turn open his book," Let all of your bad end happen," Fox turn said. The world turned dark, and Sakura was in despair," We're not gonna win the swim team," Sakura said. Miyuki gasped, and Reika came to her," Sakura-Chan," Reika gasped. Candy took out the smile pact," Transform into pretty cure Kuru-," Candy yelled. They grabbed the smile pact, and nodded," Pretty cure smile charge," they yelled. A bright light shine on them," Sparkling future, happy is always there, cure happy, brilliant sun, hot blooded power, cure sunny, open open, rock paper scissors, cure peace, the windy fast, a straight up-bout, cure march, the elegant, and beauty, the snow that falls, cure beauty, the five lights that guide us to the future, sparkle, smile precure," they yelled. Fox turn growled," So you're the pretty cure," Fox turn said. Miyuki, and her friends clenched their fingers," I won't let you hurt Sakura," Miyuki said. They nodded, and kept starring. Fox turn took out a red nose," Ready, Akanbe," Fox turn yelled. The Akanbe took form of the swim mat," Akanbe," the Akanbe said. Miyuki, and her friends started attacking them," Ha," Miyuki yelled. The Akanbe didn't feel a thing," Akanbe," the Akanbe said. Miyuki gasped, and the Akanbe attacked them," Akan-be," the Akanbe said. They fell back, and Miyuki grunted," Not a scratched on that Akanbe," Miyuki said. Akane stand," Ok," Akane yelled. She gather spirit," Pretty cure, sunny fire," Akane yelled. It was about to hit the Akanbe, but it missed," What, I missed," Akane said. The Akanbe attacked again, and Miyuki, and her friends are lying down on the ground, and Fox turn laughed," What is the point of friends, you don't need them," Fox turn said. Miyuki opened one eye," You do need friends, even if they don't go to the same school as you, all you need is your friends to be by your side even you get hurt," Miyuki grunted. Sakura look up," Friends," Sakura said. The despair on her was gone," Huh, what is going on," Sakura said. Miyuki, and her friends look at her shockly," Aah, Sakura, you're back to your normal self," Miyuki said. Sakura was shock," You sound like Miyuki," Sakura said. Miyuki scratch her head," I am Miyuki," Miyuki said. Akane yelled," Why did you tell her your secret," Akane yelled. Fox turn laughed," Ha, do you think that you can save your friend in time," Fox turn yelled. Sakura gasped," What are you talking about," Sakura asked. Fox turn turned to the Akanbe," Akanbe," Fox turn said. The Akanbe walked right after Yamada," Yamada," Sakura said. The Akanbe kept walking right after her," Nooooooo," Sakura yelled. She ran after her, and guard her," I won't let you hurt her," Sakura said. Fox turn laughed," Ha, you are foolish," Fox turn said. The Akanbe kept going," Mamaaaaaa," Sakura yelled. A bright light shine on her, and a smile pact came to her. Candy came to her," Transform big sis Kuru-," Candy yelled. Sakura nodded, and transformed," Pretty cure smile charge," Sakura yelled. She transformed," The heir to the kingdom, the ocean that fight the waves, cure royal," Sakura yelled. Sakura was angry," I told you not to hurt her," Sakura yelled. She gather spirit, and attacked," Pretty cure, royal waves," Sakura yelled. The Akanbe disappeared, and Fox turn growled," Pretty cure, you will pay for this," Fox turn said. He disappeared, and a cure décor came to her," The cure décor," Sakura said. Miyuki, and her friends came," Sakura," Miyuki said. They hugged her, and Sakura came to them," I am gonna tell you a secret," Sakura said. Miyuki clenched her fingers," Yes, finally," Miyuki said. Sakura told them," I am royal queen's daughter," Sakura said. Miyuki, and her friends gasped. Category:Fan Series